A not so simple Misunderstanding
by Katnissxo
Summary: Flora is acting strangely, the Winx and specialists investigate. What will they find? What secrets will be revealed? FloraxHelia
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

After your reviews and rereading everything, I've decided to edit this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter and I will take all reviews greatfully, especially if it's constuctive criticism.

katxo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bloom POV

I think I was on the 1932nd outfit that Stella made me try on, at 4 am, when Flora walked out our room. We'd been at the dorms the whole night and I never saw her go in... Strange... She wore a dark blue training suit kind of thing and her hair was up in a ponytail. After she walked in, there was an awkward silence for a minute as she saw Crystal, then she simply said, "carry on, " and left.

A couple of seconds later, Crystal got a phone call and went to answer it, when Tecna said,

"Guys I'm getting weird signals from Flo..."

"Come to think of it, she's been acting weirdly for a while now, and where's she going at 4 in the morning,doesn't she need her beauty sleep?"

"STELLA!" we chorused.

"No, I think Stella's raised a valid point here, when has Flo ever gone off without us and without telling us where she's going?" It was Musa who spoke this time and the everyone nodded in agreement.

"Girls, as much as Flora needs her privacy, I think we should follow her just this once. Somethings not right. We should call the specialists too..." Layla said lost in thought.

"Okay, Timmy said the guys are on their way, they said they can catch up and we should go ahead, we better shrink to mini Winx." After transforming, the girls followed Flora out...

Flora POV

I heard a branch snap and I turned and saw Caspian. It had been nearly 6 months since I last saw him, that was there. I ran towards him and he swung me around and hugged me. We sat down and almost instantly he asked the question I dreaded most...

"Did you tell them?" I couldn't find the words , as the hesitation was clear in my face... After a long pause he spoke again,

"Flo, you can't keep doing this. In the end it's going to end up hurting more people, not just you. The girls have to know to, the reason for everything... The whole truth. Promise me you'll tell them as soon as you get back, or else I'm leaving now."

I couldn't face the girls yet, and definitely not Helia for that matter.

At least not alone...

"Only if you come with me." He have a small smile and nodded, before replying with, "so what are we gonna start with today?" A grin grew on my face.

"Hmmmm... Archery then ice skating." I saw him visibly pale and laughed a little, Caspian would never beat me in archery, no one could, so far. Not that they knew yet.

Bloom POV

Flora's been so distant from us all lately, she hasn't really been herself. She'd never gone off alone like this either. After transforming we raced out to catch up with her, she was running and we finally caught up after around 5 minutes. We were now in some kind of grove, the plants were glowing and the sky was an entirely different shade. It was almost a milky pearl colour. There was a huge lake with a small boat, Flora went and sat down under a huge tree. She snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into a beautiful white knee length dress with green flowered decor and a pale cardigan, her hair also went up in a braided bun.

The specialists arrived a minute or 2 later and also shrunk, Helia looked so worried and he kept fidgeting nervously. The suspense was almost killing me when suddenly a guy appeared. He wore a dark green cloak and had white hair,streaked with olive green. It took me a few seconds to realise, but it was very easy to recognise him. When I got a better view, it was clear that he was Prince Caspian of Linphea...

I was shocked...

Prince Caspian of Linphea. Wow. Helia looked like he was gonna kill someone and the girls were just as shocked. But when he asked,"Have you told them yet?" was when I literally choked on air. My jaw dropped when Flora asked him to come with her to tell us something. It seemed like... She was cheating on Helia... But that didn't seem like something Flora would do... Something wasn't right here...

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hope you liked, reviews and critic welcome. katxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

 _Here's the next chapter, thank you liliana765, I hadn't noticed how many POV changes I'd been doing. Thank you to kiwimaddy for reviewing,too. Hope you like it. I do not own Winx club or any of the characters, except for Caspian. Just so you know Caspian is Crystal's brother, that's all I'm gonna say._

 _katxo_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox

Flora then changed outfits again and knelt down. She now wore a pale green halter neck top, with gold leggings. She pressed her hand into the ground and a bow and arrow seemingly made of gold grew. She picked it up and a bow nearly identical, save for the green tinge, grew out of Caspian's hand. The grove now changed, vines creating an enclosure as different plants appeared. Huge flowers bloomed, red, yellow blue and white. The pale yellow, kept moving around frantically while the others were much slower. The white didn't move at all and were by far the largest.

"3. 2. 1. GO!" Flora and Caspian leapt into action, rolling and ducking under new plants that were appearing. The Winx watched in awe as Flora hit every target gracefully, leaping almost like a nymph. She didn't miss a single flower and each one she hit turned pink. Whereas the flowers that Caspian hit turned indigo, though he tended to miss quite often. In an hours time the majority of flowers were pink and Flora was laying in a patch of them staring at the sky. Caspian also went and joined her, silence filling the grove.

Flora spoke, "I don't really want to skate anymore... It's just another reminder..."

Caspian simply nodded and replied, "do you want to go tell them now?"

Flora gave a small nod and she snapped her fingers, so she was now dressed in her blue training kit and Caspian dressed in casual wear. The silence was deafening as they were both deep in thought. By the time they reached the dorms the Winx and specialists,plus Crystal were already waiting. Needless to say Flora and Caspian were both extremely surprised. Flora to see Helia after such a long time and Caspian to see his sister after so long.

Back at the dorms

"Helia, I didn't know you were here, you could have told me... I haven't seen you in so long." Flora said smiling nervously.

"Who's fault is that Flora? I'm not the one constantly training, going on trips and not answering calls." Ouch, Helia was harsh.

"Why pray tell Caspian, I finally see you after 6 months you're with Flora?"

"Good to see you too Crys. As for why I'm with Flo, you're gonna find out now."

Flora kept fidgeting violently and kept twisting her fingers around. Caspian put his arm around her comfortingly and Krystal and Helia were practically growling. They looked really uncomfortable, so Layla decided to ease the tension.

"Flo we know. We know everything." Flora looked up sharply but Caspian didn't look too surprised.

"You do?" She gave an strange smile. "I'm so glad, but how much do you know?"

"We know enough," Helia replies with a straight face. What came next was completely unexpected, Helia aimed a punch at Caspian, but Flora threw herself in front of him...

The punch hit Flora right on her rib and a crack was heard...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Reviews are welcome : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Thank you kiwimaddy, Sarah and Rockmantic15, your reviews make me want to continue this story. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I will try to update as quickly as possible, but I can't really guarantee anything. Last chapter was weird, but here's the next one. Oh and kiwimaddy, I got the idea of Caspian from Narnia. : )

Katxo

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxox

Caspian PoV

Flora crumpled and fell to the floor.

I couldn't believe Helia, the pacifist, would do something like this. I immediately knelt to Flo's side and began healing her through our bond. She'd already gone through so much pain and now a fresh wave of it hit me. Her jade eyes clouded with tears, grew deeper. I could tell she wasn't in this world any more. I continued reviving her as she grew stronger and stronger.

The Winx and Crystal were shocked. But all I could focus on was Flora. The pain she had never let me feel was surging through me, the mask she'd put on, I'd believed it.

It slowly ebbed away as the bond started to close, I helped Flora up...

 **Normal POV**

Assisted by Caspian, Flora stood. Fire burned in her eyes and she looked furious.

"Why did you do that,Helia?" Her teeth were clenched and she was holding back, the shy, nervous girl replaced with rage.

"Flora? I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, but why did **you** do this Flower? What happened to us? You could've talked to me..." Flora's rage faded away, before she could process what had happened, Crystal butted in.

"Flora, I don't know who you think you are, but you've caused trouble for some of the most important people in my life. What were you thinking?! CAN YOU STOP BEING SO SELFISH? Just because you've been sneaking around with my brother, doesn't mean you can walk all over us. I've grown closer to the Winx and I see now, why they think you're so weak. The slightest thing happens and you run off, crying. They don't need you anymore, I believe Helia and Caspian don't either. So why don't you run off and stop ruining people's lives?"

What had they thought? They didn't know. None of them did. None of them understood. All the reasons that she distanced herself from them, came flooding back. The pain overwhelmed her and she lost control. She ran into her room and sobbed.

They didn't understand. The pain. The loneliness. They didn't understand anything. No one could. And no one ever would.

 **Caspian PoV**

"FLORA!" the Winx shouted.

"Wow, emotional much?"

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted slapping him.

"Great going. It took me so much convincing to get her to actually get up and recover, after what happened. I doubt she'll ever open up again. This will probably be the last you see of her." I said. They all looked at me with perplexed expressions, before questioning me.

"What do you mean,Caspian? What happened?" Who I assumed was Layla spoke, but I simply knocked on Flora's door,speaking softly.

"Flo? Hey. Are you okay? Sorry, stupid question. Flo, it's gonna get better, just let me in. You can trust me. It's just me." By some miracle of nature, Flora actually let me in, but what she told me was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry Cas, I can't do this anymore. I knew I should have left, but I'll leave for good now. There isn't anything you can do to stop me, so-" I cut her off, as I felt my heartbreaking.

"I know I can't stop you, so go ahead. I know how much you've been through, take your time. I'll visit you, but what shall I tell the Winx?" She'd already been through so much, it hurt to let her go, even though I hadn't known her for long.

"I'll return when they need me, tell them the story, but not everything."

I knew what she meant... Her powers. She wouldn't let anyone see and she wouldn't fully use them either, she was afraid...

"I love you Flo, I'll see you soon," I said hugging her. She smiled through her tears eyes and said, "No, I hope you won't Caspian. This is goodbye." Before I could ask her what she meant, a strong gust of wind pushed me out the door...

I searched for the bond, but it was no use, Flora had closed it. She didn't want to be found...

Hope you liked, reviews and comments are welcome, if you have any ideas for what should happen next let me know.

katxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

I'll try to update soon. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and support.

katxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

 **Caspian PoV**

They all stared questioningly at me and I began Flora's story.

"I know you were eavesdropping and if Flora chose to open her powers, she would have too. I didn't say anything, because I thought it was for the best, but it's gone horribly wrong. You misunderstood the whole situation and I was stupid not to see that it could be taken in the wrong context.

In Linphea there's a very rare thing that happens, when a child has a specific power. Flora was born with a birthmark showing she was such a child and a ceremony was performed. A special bond happened during that, which meant we were soulmates. Not necessarily romantic, but best friends. Her soul reached out to me and I could see what she saw and vice versa. Not only did the mark mean she was a guardian fairy, it meant something more...

Me and Flora have been great friends since we were kids. Her parents were also close friends of mine and we grew up doing everything. When she was 14 she was practicing her powers and a horrible accident happened, meaning she had to move away, Crystal had no memories of Flora or her family after this, so she didn't recognise her.

I still kept in touch with Flo and I'd visit her too, but around 7 months ago, her mother fell ill. This was around the time you were trying to earn Sirenix, you may have realised Flora acting quieter than usual and also a lot weaker. She never used her powers fully, because she fears them, to this day. Flora's mother died 2 weeks later and it was this point that Flora changed entirely, I might not have been here but I know what happened.

She told me she felt helpless and useless at the same time, Miele was broken she barely ever talked and their father went missing shortly after. Flora's been trying to find him, but she hasn't got any leads so far. One point she came so close to giving up... She tried to take her own life. The pain was too much and I see it all now. That's all I can tell you, the rest is up to Flo. It will be near impossible to find her now, especially if she's learning to use her powers. I need to find her, she has to heal Winx, without her, I fear not only for Miele, but the whole of the magic dimension."

They sat shocked processing the information.

"I can tell you're all thinking the same thing, 'Why didn't she tell us?' "

The Winx nodded and the specialists sat silent, not knowing what to say.

"Flora felt weak, she thought if she told you, you'd lose the respect you had for her and pity her. Out of all of you she believed she was the weakest, but she's not. She never has been."

"I think we should look for her." Helia spoke firmly, in his head he was already regretting his mistake, it cost him the love of his life and now it was up to him to find her. They all agreed, but Caspian shook his head.

"You can try, but even with the some of the strongest fairies in the magic dimension, I doubt you'll succeed. Flora has a way of hiding herself when she doesn't want to be found..." I had hope that they'd find her, but it was a 0.92% chance. Her powers were far too strong and now her emotions could influence them.

"Wait you said _**you knew**_ we were there? How?" It was the blonde haired one that spoke, this time.

"My powers are also based around nature, my powers heighten my awareness of the elements around me." That was all they needed to know, for now.

"No offence to Flora, but there's 12 of us, I think we can find her." Bloom spoke, she seemed quite confident, but they knew nothing of Flora's powers. I sighed before answering,"it's not that simple, you don't know her powers. Good luck Winx."

Helia spoke, surprised,"you're not joining us?"

"No I have business in Linphea and Flora doesn't want to be around me right now."

"But you're the on with a bond to her..."

"She's shut me out. She doesn't want to be found. She needs time..." With that I opened the portal and left...


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

The figure dove into the water, as bubbles surrounded her and an iridescent glow transformed her. Her legs now a beautiful tail of pale green and pink, the scales shone and sparkled and her hair was held up by pearls and a crown of shells bound by ivy...


End file.
